Heated Discussions
by Roman Lewinsky
Summary: Stiles and Jackson have a heated discussion which turn into a full blown argument that turns into something else. Rated M for smut in the locker room.


Had a whole storyline planned out for this then decided to just turn it into smut.

Rated M for locker room smut. More smut to fallow in part two.

* * *

Neither of them ever expected this to happen, or wanted it to happen for that matter. It was just a strange phenomenon that neither could explain. No one could, not even their friends who knew the most about them. There was something that just drew those two together. Some sort of supernatural force that would not allow Stiles and Jackson to stay away from each other. No matter how different the two were.

Everyone knew that the two boys had an extreme dislike for one another. There was almost always a verbal and sometimes physical confrontation when the two boys were near each other. Jackson was a popular arrogant jock while Stiles was a hyperactive geek who couldn't shut up to save his life. They would always bump heads despite growing up together and being on the same sports team. The two were total opposites, but for some reason could not stay away from each other.

Everything started with a normal argument between the two. They were currently arguing over the Twilight saga. Believe it or not but both Jackson and Stiles have been fans of the series for years. Both boys have read all the books and seen every movie, Jackson did get a few strange looks when he told everyone that. Somehow a group conversation about going to see the new movie turned into team Edward vs. team Jacob. It all started with Alison bringing it up at lunch, everyone at the table had voiced their opinions but of course Stiles and Jackson had to take it overboard. Not even Scott knew how much of a Twihard that Stiles was, but by the end of lunch everyone could tell that he was a little obsessed.

No one was really surprised that the two would be rooting for different teams. If anything it would be a huge shock if they did share a team. Jackson being a newly turned werewolf and uber jock supported team Jacob. While Stiles being Stiles preferred the sparkling vampires. The argument managed to go from lunch all the way to lacrosse practice. Neither boy said anything to the other while practice was going on, but in the locker room before and after was a very different story.

Now Stiles and Jackson were the only two left in the locker room, still getting dressed while everyone else had already gone home after practice. Even their best friends had to leave not wanting to hear anymore arguing from the two. Danny was tired and had a headache while all Scott really cared about was being with Alison.

"I don't even understand how you can be a vamp lover when your bestfriend is a werewolf, and you're in a pack of werewolves. I never thought you would actually be that stupid." Jackson stated while toweling himself dry. The blond werewolf had only just finished showering. Stiles who had finished just a minute or two before him was already in the process of putting his underwear on.

"Of course you wouldn't understand because you are a werewolf Neanderthal, who runs purely on instinct and lacks the brain power to even attempt to understand why vampires are superior." Stiles retorted. He knew that Jackson was not as dumb as he looked but it was fun to make fun of him anyway.

"Fuck you Stilinski. And there is no way in hell some tampon sucker could ever beat a wolf. That is just common knowledge, and who in their right mind would be scared of something that sparkles in the sun?" The blond boy retorted. Now Stiles was starting to get mad. You do not come for the way a vampire sparkles. Never.

"We sparkle for the simple fact that we can bitch." Neither boy addressed the fact that Stiles suggested that he himself was a vampire, or that he had just called Jackson a bitch. "And if wolves are so tough why do you need a whole pack to take down just one vamp? I mean a single vampire can slaughter you, drain your entire body, and rape your children." Now Stiles was starting to sound a little crazy. Maybe he should have taken his medication this morning.

"Why wou-"Jackson started but Stiles cut him off.

"No, shut up. Wolves are stupid and we get cool super powers and sparkle in the sunlight while you drool and chase your tails." Now Stiles was standing up on the bench facing Jackson with nothing but his boxers on, finger pointed like a dagger.

Jackson honestly didn't know what to say. Ever since they became pack Stiles has been less afraid around Jackson but he never expected him to blow up like this, and over Twilight for that matter. He was angry that Stiles just insulted him but he was also intrigued. He couldn't explain it, but he liked when Stiles yelled at him that was the main reason the two argued so much.

Stiles continued on with his ranting going on and on about a vampires superior speed and strength so Jackson had to shut him up the only way he knew how at the moment. He kissed Stiles, hard. Grabbing Stiles by the back of the head Jackson smashed their lips together. Stiles went completely still for a moment before his lips and hands started moving on their own. In no time at all the two were trying to shove their tongues down each other's throats. Somehow Stiles ended up with his legs wrapped around Jackson's waist and pushed up against a row of lockers. In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware that he was still half naked while the other boy had only a towel covering him, but that at the very, very back of his mind.

Normally both boys would be disgusted with the current situation, but all either cared about was the taste and feel of the other. Jackson, being the more experienced of the two knew exactly what to do. He let his mouth and tongue travel towards Stiles' cheek, neck, and down to his collar bone, leaving marks everywhere he went. As Jackson continued to explore Stiles' upper body with his mouth, Stiles let out loud moans. He was aware that he should be quiet but damn, everything just felt so good.

Jackson laid Stiles on the nearest bench, the cold metal making contact with Stiles' heated skin caused him to let out a sharp gasp. Stiles really started going wild when Jackson's tongue made contact with his right nipple. Before he knew it the little bud was being lightly teased by Jackson's teeth and tongue, all while being sucked into the jocks hungry mouth. Jackson really was a pro at this. Stiles, not being so experienced knew that it was only a matter of time before he would blow, and to his dismay that moment came as soon as he felt Jackson warm sweaty palm touch his dick. As much as Stiles had practiced with himself he still was not prepared for the feeling of another's hand touching him, and that one stroke of Jackson's hand on his dick sent him over the edge. Hard. Stiles' mind went blank as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his short life. Jackson just continued to stroke him lazily and plant little kisses around his face and neck while Stiles came down from his orgasmic high.

"Holy fuck. Jacks, that was amazing." Stiles exclaimed, still trying to regain his breath.

"All I did was touch your dick and you came. You really are just a little virgin." Jackson was wearing his usual "I know I'm the shit" smirk. Stiles was just about to argue that he was just a little backed up but Jackson cut him off. "But lucky for you I'm not done yet."

Then Jackson did something that totally blew his mind. Jackson bought the hand he used to jack Stiles off up to his mouth and began to lick Stiles' cum from it. Looking straight into the other boy's eyes, Jackson licked his hand free of all traces of the white liquid. Any softness in Stiles' dick was now gone, if anything Stiles was harder than he had even been in his entire life.

"That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen." Stiles was practically gasping for air he was so turned on.

"But I'm still not done yet." Jackson said with a dark look in his eyes. Before Stiles could ask what was coming next, Jackson dove his mouth over Stiles' dick, taking him to the root.

"Holy mother fuck-"Stiles had never in his life experienced such magnificent feeling. As all teenage boys do, he had thought about what his first blow job would be like for years. His imagination was nothing compared to the actual thing. The fact that Jackson was a werewolf only made things better. Jackson's mouth was like a furnace at the perfect temperature, and his gag reflex nonexistent.

For a moment Stiles couldn't speak, his mouth would hang wide open but no sound would come out. The new sensations that his body was experiencing was too much for his brain to comprehend. His brain become even more fried once Jackson started moving. Jackson's mouth created a tight vacuum of wet suction while gliding up and down Stiles' dick, his tongue constantly twisting and twirling against the shaft and head. If Stiles could think clearly he might question how Jackson had become so skilled at the art of felletio, but none of that mattered as long as he didn't stop. The only thing Stiles could do besides try to scream in pleasure was twist his fingers in Jackson's hair.

On instinct Stiles hands tried to force Jackson's head to move faster, his efforts were useless of course against the blond werewolf. Stiles tried with all his might to make the other boy go faster but he just couldn't. Jackson continued to torture Stiles for a few more minutes with his snail like pace before turning into a speed demon. Jackson was moving his head faster and faster, taking Stiles to the root and back up to the tip. Now it was impossible for Stiles to hold back his voice. The locker room was filled with wet slurping noises and Stiles' moans. If Stiles was capable of thinking properly he would be concerned about a teacher or custodian hearing him, but none of that mattered at the moment.

Five more minutes was all that Stiles could take before exploding again and nearly losing consciousness . To say that his orgasm was amazing would be a huge understatement. Cum shot out of him like the sudden eruption of a volcano that has lain dormant for over a thousand years. Jackson, never missing a beat swallowed it all. Stiles sat there in a blissful state trying not to fall asleep, he barely noticed Jackson getting up and moving around him to gather their clothes.

"Here, get dressed." Jackson said while tossing articles of clothing at Stiles. The less coordinated teen flailed around trying to catch his jeans and underwear at the same time.

"But what about you? I mean you didn't get to..you know..finish." Stiles said while pointing to the huge tent in Jackson's towel and blushing like a schoolgirl. For some reason he got embarrassed pointing at Jackson's erection even though the other boy had just given him a world class blow job.

"Don't worry Stilinski. There will be plenty of time for you to repay me later.


End file.
